Jaroslava's Adventure of Johto
by Dragonclaw02
Summary: Guess what? Jaroslava came to the Johto region! Now he will have to go through everything the region throws at him, except without Sandslash. How is the werewolf trainer going to survive? Read the story to find out! (Changed summary so people who search 'Werewolves' can see this, Sandslash is a character for future reference, and this is the sequel to JAoK (Can't fit the word)).
1. Chapter 1

Here it is. The sequel you have most likely not been waiting for. If you haven't read Jaroslava's Adventure of Kanto, you should read that as it clears up any confusion.

I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**It was 3:26 in the afternoon when a plane landed in the Johto National Airport. A trainer and his Pokémon, a Sandslash, walked out of the plane and hoped on the ground. They traveled from Kanto to Johto, and during the flight, the trainer vomited a few times (best not to go into details on that). This trainer, Jaroslava, is one of the more idiotic ones, but a few times he does something smart. His Sandslash is the one who gets Jaroslava through most of the things, though sometimes it is unable to help. If you read the entire first story, you're probably wondering why Jaroslava didn't bring any of his other Pokémon. The answer to that was this one little scene that took place off-screen:**

****BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK****

_**Jaroslava was in the Pokémon center, placing his Pokéballs into his PC. The only one who didn't stay in its Pokéball was his Sandslash. It refused to go in, mostly because it was worried Jaroslava would do something very stupid. Well, turns out it was right. After placing all of the Pokéballs in the PC, a textbox came up. 'Are you sure these are the items you want to place in?'**_

_**A yes and no textbox popped up, and Jaroslava selected 'yes'. The PC made a weird noise, then another textbox came up stating, "Objects successfully deleted."**_

_**Sandslash was very glad it never went in its Pokéball at the center.**_

****END OF FLASHBACK****

**But who cares if Jaroslava deleted his own Pokémon, after all, it was a mistake! Besides, no one complained when Ash purposely got rid of his Pokémon for every region he visited. Jaroslava walked past the airport and through some grass, then he reached a small town. He got lead by Sandslash into a large yellow building, then some guy in glasses stopped him. "Jaroslava! There you are! I need to ask you a favor. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokémon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time it's real. It is intriguing, but we're busy with our Pokémon research. Could you look into it for us? I'll give you a Pokémon for a partner. They're all rare Pokémon that we just found. Go on... Pick one! Oh, and I'm Professor Elm."**

**Half way through the speech, Jaroslava fell asleep. Sandslash slashed its trainer awake, and he shouted, "Wha whu what?"**

**Sandslash pointed a claw to three Pokéballs sitting on a desk, and Jaroslava asked, "I get one?"**

**It kicked Jaroslava in the direction of the Pokéballs, in which he answered his question, "I guess that's a yes."**

**Carefully looking over each one, he read the labels. The first one read: "Cyndaquil, the fire Pokémon."**

**He looked at the next label, and it read: "Totodile, the water Pokémon."**

**The last label read, "Chikorita, the grass Pokémon."**

**After five minutes of staring at Pokéballs, Jaroslava grabbed the one in the middle and shouted, "OKAY! I CHOSE THE CHIKIDORITO!"**

**Elm corrected him, "That's Totodile's Pokéball."**

**Still shouting, he said back, "ISN'T IT THE SAME THING?!"**

**Jaroslava threw the Pokéball at the ground, and a small, blue crocodile-looking thing came out of it. He leaned over to it and told it, "You're going to be called... Spiky Blue Yellow Chompy Creature."**

**Once he named it, Elm gave him some info on where to go, "Mr. Pokémon lives near Cherrygrove, the next city. It's almost a direct route to there. If your Pokémon is hurt, you should heal it with this machine," he showed Jaroslava a large machine with a red dot on top, then continued explaining, "Oh, allow me to register my phone number on your Phone Card. Call me if something comes up."**

**Elm registered his numbed in Jaroslava's phone and said something else to him. "Oh, yes! Your mom also gave me your PokéBeeper number, so I can call you if I ever need anything."**

**"****Okaaaaay..." Jaroslava responded in a confused way.**

**As he ran out the door, a lab assistant stopped him. "Jaroslava, I want you to have this for your errand."**

**He gave Jaroslava a Potion, which got placed in the new backpack Jaroslava's mom gave him in the last story. After THAT, Jaroslava exited the lab with no issues. Since he entered the town from the right side, Jaroslava figured it made sense for the exit to be on the right side. And right he was, as he left the town and entered Route 29. Grass and trees were about, the sky was a little darker with rain slowly falling from the sky, and Sandslash tugged on Jaroslava's sleeve. He turned around with a confused look, only to see the Sandslash holding a piece of paper. Jaroslava squinted at the paper, and this is what it read, "****Because of my high level, I'm going to take a vacation while you do your journey. I'll come back once you're in a higher leveled Pokémon area. Goodbye.****"**

**When Jaroslava fully read the note, Sandslash took it back and ran off. Jaroslava stood there speechless until his Totodile came out of its Pokéball and tilted its head. It asked (in a Pokémon way), "Aaarhaaa?"**

**"****I guess you're my new traveling Pokémon." Jaroslava told it in an irritated voice.**

**It tilted its head again and followed behind Jaroslava as he walked near the grass. No one jumped out of the grass to tell him it's not safe without Pokémon, so Jaroslava kept on walking through. He only got through a few tiles of grass before a wild Zigzagoon leaped in front of Jaroslava. He turned around to face Totodile, then commanded it, "Spiky Blue Yellow Chompy Creature, use..." Jaroslava looked at its moveset in the Pokédex before telling it, "Use Claw Scratch Enemy Pokémon To Lower Health!"**

**Totodile somehow understood what its trainer said and used Scratch, and yes, all those words meant 'use Scratch' (and no, Totodile did not code a Scratch game while the Zigzagoon attacked Jaroslava). Zigzagoon went first, and it did a loud warning growl, which did no damage. Totodile prepared its claws, then charged forward and clawed at the foe. The attack didn't do much, so Totodile tried again after Zigzagoon used Growl again. With the rain pouring all over the route, Jaroslava watched the battle from under a tree. Unfortunately, that same tree fell down, so now Jaroslava was curled up in a ball next to the battle. Zigzagoon used Tackle, then Totodile used Scratch, rinse and repeat. After a lot of Tackling, Scratching, and Growling, the battle was over, and Totodile had won. It almost leveled up from all the EXP it gained. Jaroslava continued to walkthrough the grass and almost no battles occurred. The almost was because at the end of the grass patch, some weird lady with a white cape and... green hair? I don't even know. Apparently it's a 'Lorekeeper', but whoever this person is, she challenged Jaroslava to a battle without saying any words.**

**Her first Pokémon was a Bagon (which I almost autocorrected to Bacon) and Totodile jumped in front of Jaroslava. Rain still poured downwards, which made Jaroslava shiver even harder. He was so cold, that he didn't even command his Totodile! Speaking of which, it used Scratch and Leer for turn one and two respectively, and Bagon just used two Leers. Turn three, another Leer for the Bagon, and another Scratch for the Totodile. Bagon was at the yellow zone, so it used yet another Leer for the Totodile. The crocodile Pokémon used Scratch again, causing the enemy Pokémon to get one-shot. Totodile grew to level 6, then 7, then learned Rage. Jaroslava was handed 200 soaking wet Pokédollars and got pushed into the grass before the strange lady walked away. Jaroslava told his Totodile to carry him to the next city, but it didn't understand. So Jaroslava crawled over to a grass patch above a ledge with his Totodile trailing behind. And a weird thing happened. At the top of the grass, three Pokémon were there. Jaroslava had no idea what they were, but I'll just tell you them myself. Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. But because he was going to freeze to death, Jaroslava ignored them. Totodile on the other hand, ran over to each of them and touched them, only for the legendary to flee. When Suicune fled, Totodile found a Water Stone, and when Raikou fled, a Charcoal was left in its place. Totodile brought the items to its trainer, who was now resting in a building (it was a few feet away from the three legendaries). Jaroslava put the items into his new backpack and fell asleep almost instantly, though he was still shivering.**

**By the time Jaroslava woke up, the rain had stopped and it was snowing randomly. Now ready to adventure more, Jaroslava ran out the building and headed left. Guess what? More grass! Jaroslava carefully walked through the grass as snow piled up on his head, and eventually, he made it out without any wild Pokémon to kill him. As he traveled up ahead, the snow faded and he had reached a new city. Jaroslava wondered into the Pokémart to see what they have, and they only had Potions, Antidotes, Paralyze Heals, Awakenings, and a Cancel. Wait, that last one isn't an item. He also looked at how much he could sell some of his items, and the most money he could get from selling everything is 3,700. Most of that came from the Charcoal by the way. Since the Pokémart had nothing interesting for him to buy, he entered the Pokémon center and healed his Pokémon. Also, the Pokémon center redid the floors as they're in a light grey near purple color, and the plant with the bookshelf was a darker green. That and there's a really sick Wigglytuff. How is it sick you may ask? It keeps repeating its name (the game says 'Wigli! Tuf!'). After healing, Jaroslava exited the center and wondered around the town for a bit. His Totodile suddenly ran off in the up direction, and Jaroslava had to chase after it.**

**Doing that lead him to Route 30, AKA the Route which nearly blinded Jaroslava as it was bright as all get-out. Due to the brightness, Jaroslava ran into a house with a tree next to it. He saw a person in there, but because he needed to find Totodile before it got lost, he ran back out the house to look around. Luckily, clouds blocked the sun and Jaroslava could see again, so it didn't take long to find Totodile. Where was it? Battling in the grass. It fought a Caterpie, though the battle was just about to end as Caterpie was in the red zone of health while Totodile was in the green. Caterpie shot lines of string at the crocodile thingy, slowing down its speed. Totodile in return scratched the Caterpie with its claws, dealing enough damage to make it faint. It gained some EXP, then Jaroslava returned it to its Pokéball. He walked to the end of the grass patch without encountering another Pokémon, and as he walked, he noticed a sign in the corner of his eye. It read, "Mr. Pokémon's House Straight Ahead!"**

**Relived by the signs words, Jaroslava walked forward. Well, he was relived before seeing more grass. Grass patch number one had no encounters, and so did grass patch number two, and that was a really long one! But after that, Jaroslava reached a house with a blue roof. A sign next to it confirmed it was Mr. Pokémon's house, so Jaroslava walked inside. He was almost immediately greeted by a man with a brown hat, "Hello, hello! You must be Jaro."**

**Jaroslava interrupted, "It's Jaroslava."**

**"****Prof. Elm said that you would visit. This is what I want Prof. Elm to examine."**

**He handed Jaroslava a Mystery Egg, which got placed in his new backpack, before continuing, "I know a couple who run a Pokémon Day-Care service. They gave me that Egg. I was intrigued, so I sent mail to Prof. Elm. For Pokémon evolution, Prof. Elm is the authority. Even Prof. Oak here recognizes that. If my assumption is correct, Prof. Elm with know it."**

**Professor Oak, who was working on a computer, walked over to Jaroslava and told him, "Oh, Jaroslava! I didn't expect you here! I was just visiting my old friend Mr. Pokémon. I heard about a trainer running an errend for Prof. Elm, so I waited here and played some Minesweeper and ****Solitaire. Oh! What's this? A rare Pokémon! Let's see... Hm, I see! I understand why Prof. Elm gave you a Pokémon for this errand. To researchers like Prof. Elm and I, Pokémon are our friends. He saw that you would treat your Pokémon with love and care."**

**Jaroslava suddenly had a flashback to when he killed Pidgeys and Rattatas and nearly killed his own Caterpie. But Oak never saw or knew of that, so he continued, "Ah! You seem to be dependable. How would you like to help me out? See? This is the latest version of the Pokédex." He gave Jaroslava a Pokédex, "It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. IT's a hi-tech encyclopedia! Go meet many kinds of Pokémon and complete that Pokédex! But I've stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod for my usual radio show. Jaroslava, I'm counting on you!"**

**Oak walked out the door as Jaroslava placed his new Pokédex into his backpack. Afterwards, Jaroslava exited the door... ...and it was raining again. He took two steps before feeling his iPhone fibrate. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"**

**Elm was on the line, and he sounded startled. "H-hello? Jaroslava? It's a disaster! Uh, it's just terrible! What should I do? It... Oh, no... Please get back here now!" then he hung up.**

**The werewolf trainer hurried downwards back to Cherrygrove, but a Spinarak had other plans. Jaroslava would have ran from the battle, but his Totodile scratched the Spinarak. The spider Pokémon shot string to lower Totodile's speed, but that didn't do much as the water-type used Scratch again, lowering the enemy's health to the red zone. Spinarak used Poison Sting (I have no idea on how to describe it), but Totodile didn't get poisoned. One last use of Scratch from Jaroslava's Pokémon, and Spinarak fainted. Totodile went to level 8, and the battle was over. Jaroslava continued going down through the grass until Cherrygrove city was reached (surprisingly, no battles happened), then he quickly healed. And headed for New Bark Town. A strange thing stopped him from going though, and when I say strange, I mean it had a yellow body that looked like a chip, it was outlined blue around the body, eyes, nose, and mouth. And it had two flat feet attached to skinny legs. No arms were on the thing either. Also, it had a Pokémon hat and belt. It noticed Jaroslava's Pokémon and said to him, "You got a Pokémon at the Lab? Let's battle then!"**

**It used one of its feet to grab and throw a Pokéball in front of it, and the Pokémon that came out was a Chikorita. The Totodile broke from its Pokéball and used Scratch. It went first because of its high level. Chikorita cloned itself, indicated it used Double Team. Totodile used Rage this time, and it hit, but then the Pokémon got paralyzed by Chikorita's Paralyze Powder. Due to the paralysis, Chikorita went first and used Growl. Totodile used Rage afterwards, dealing more damage than before. Chikorita used Leer to lower Totodile's defense, but then Totodile used Rage again. Next turn, and Chikorita used Double Team, causing Totodile's Rage to miss. It went back to using Scratch, but not before Chikorita used Growl. Chikorita was in the red zone of health, and Totodile only took two damage. Another Double Team, then Scratch, and Chikorita fainted. Jaroslava won the battle and the thing gave him 1,000 Pokédollars for winning. It ran off while shouting, "I'm YellowHead and I'm going to be the world's best Pokémon trainer!"**

**Jaroslava kept going right and jumped down ledges to reach the lab faster. Back at the lab, a police officer was talking to Elm. The police officer noticed Jaroslava and asked, "Have you seen a yellow tortilla chip-looking thing? According to Elm, it stole a Pokémon!"**

**"****I just battled a thing that looked like that." Jaroslava answered.**

**"****What?! You battled a trainer like that? Did you happen to get his name?"**

**"****It was YellowHead."**

**"****Okay! So YellowHead was his name. Thanks for helping my investigation!"**

**He walked out the door, leaving Elm and Jaroslava in the room. Elm then asked, "This is a disaster... oh, yes, what was Mr. Pokémon's big discovery?"**

**"****This."**

**Jaroslava showed Elm the egg he was given, and Elm jumped back. "This? But... Is it a Pokémon Egg? If it is, it is a great discovery! What?! Prof. Oak gave you a Pokédex? Jaroslava, is that true? Th-that's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as trainers. Wow, Jaroslava. You may have what it takes to become the Champion. You seem to be getting on great with Pokémon too."**

**At this point, Jaroslava had fallen asleep from boredom, so let's skip to the point where he wakes up. Actually, it was getting dark out, so I guess Jaroslava wakes up in Chapter Two. Oh well, I'm not skipping anything important so I guess the chapter will end right now! But before that, a full moon slowly rose over the horizon as the fog around it faded...**

* * *

The rival YellowHead is based off of a graffiti art I saw on the side of a gas station near a library. If you live near the Forsyth library in Cumming, you should look at the gas station to get a good image.

Rate/Review!


	2. Guess What?

I lost my USB again! Don't worry though, I'm still able to write Chapter Two. So I guess instead of Jaroslava turning into a werewolf in chapter two to fit the full moon today, he'll turn into a werewolf next week. Oh well, I tried.

-Dragonclaw02


End file.
